Polyurethane acrylates having a phenolic-type (novolac) backbone have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,229. Fluorine-containing dicarbamate esters, in which the perfluoro alkyl group is not a pendent group, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,613.